His First
by snivvsy
Summary: Magnus was Alec's first kiss but is he ready to take it any further? (Rated M just to be sure but it's not very explicit)


Alec was round at Magnus' place for the third time this week. As soon as the door was opened, Magnus had slammed him against the wall and started kissing him. Their hands started working their way across each other's bodies raking across the chest, arms and waist. Magnus' hand drifted dangerously close to Alec's crotch and he let out a light gasp which didn't go unnoticed. Alec could feel himself being slightly pushed backward and steered in a certain direction until they had ended up in Magnus' bedroom, which Alec only noticed when Magnus pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Straightaway, Alec pushed him to the side and rolled over so that he was on top instead.

"So, you're a top then?" said Magnus playfully. He was looking at Alec intently, waiting for what would happen next.

Alec felt his hands start to shake and his heart beat increased ten-fold. He thought of what Magnus might want from him. They'd never gone past kissing before and Alec didn't want to disappoint him. God knows how many people Magnus had slept with; he certainly wasn't lacking in experience. But this was totally new to Alec and he was completely out of his depth.

"Err... Magnus, I - "

"You're worrying, aren't you?", he interrupted. "I can see it all over your face". He looked amused.

Alec felt a bit lame. He wanted to please Magnus but he felt embarrassed at his lack of knowledge in this area. Instead of showing this he tried to make himself seem more confident. "Worrying? About what? I feel fine!".

Magnus gave a small laugh at his bold response. "Hmm, let me guess. You're worrying because you're currently sitting on top of me in a, shall I say, precarious position, and you're thinking I must be expecting something from you." Before Alec could reply he carried on. "You wouldn't be far wrong, either." Alec looked shocked. "Hah, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You should have seen your face." He started to laugh and Alec nudged him hard in the chest.

"Not funny. But you were right. I am slightly... nervous. I don't wanna come across like I don't know what I'm doing -"

"But you don't", Magnus cut in with a smile. He pulled Alec down towards him by his shirt so that his mouth was next to his ear. "I do though." Alec felt his breath brush against his earlobe and his eyes automatically closed. Next minute, he felt his shirt being pulled over his head and Magnus' hands running along his back as he softly kissed Alec's neck. It sent shivers along his spine. Alec followed his lead and proceeded to slowly remove Magnus' shirt, taking in the way his stomach muscles moved as he stretched his arms to let Alec pull the shirt over his head. Magnus felt Alec's fingers sliding up his waist. He knew it drove him wild. And then, he pushed Alec back onto the bed and positioned himself so he was sat just below his groin. Magnus started to unbuckle Alec's belt and undo the button on his jeans. He then took his time sliding the zip down. He watched Alec's chest rise and fall as he did it and smiled at him seductively. "Relax." Alec let out a long slow breath through his lips in anticipation. Magnus yanked his jeans down and threw them onto the floor. He then collapsed over Alec so that their faces were inches apart and they kissed... more passionately than they ever had. Alec moved his hands into Magnus' hair and tugged on it gently, which made Magnus' breath catch in his throat. He came up for air and before looking into those deep, blue eyes moved his head down so that he was kissing Alec's chest, his stomach and just above the hem of his underwear. He hooked two fingers underneath and spread his hands out to the edge of Alec's hips. His hands were gently sliding down pulling the underwear with them until all of Alec's clothes were on the floor and he was left completely naked. Magnus took a moment to lust at his body and how perfectly muscled it was. He also noticed how vulnerable and exposed he looked and it made him want to wrap his arms around him and just hold him. Instead he decided to put him at ease in a different way.

He moved his head up to Alec's groin and before taking one last look at his face, he grabbed his manhood and slid it into his mouth. No words could describe the noise that escaped Alec's lips but it turned Magnus on just to hear it.

Alec could hear his groans of pleasure but wasn't even aware of making them, as if they weren't coming from his mouth but somebody else's. He could feel Magnus' hot breath and tongue on him and it was electrifying. All of his nerve endings seemed to flare up making his whole body throb and everytime Magnus' tongue slid up and down his shaft it sent shockwaves through him. Magnus lifted his head up. "How does it feel?" He smirked, already knowing the answer. He carried on and Alec jerked his head back in ecstasy, his hand moving to the back of Magnus' head, running through his thick, spiky hair. He'd never felt like this in his life and now he knew what the big deal was. It certainly helped that it was Magnus and that he was so adept at handling him in such a gentle but firm way. That perfect balance that Magnus always had when it came to Alec.

Alec started to feel a strong and pleasing tingle down below that kept growing everytime Magnus moved his head up and down. He knew this feeling all too well but he'd never felt it so intensely before as if it was consuming his entire body.

"Magnus, I think I'm gonna..."

He cut off but Magnus kept going. He went a bit more rough sliding his fingers up and down with his lips more rapidly now. He wanted it to happen. He wanted to hear Alec's groans of ecstacy when he finally exploded. He wanted to know that it was because of him, that he gave him so much pleasure. Alec felt it well up in him so much that he couldn't hold it any longer and then he climaxed, his toes curling up tightly . It was the longest it had ever happened and he certainly wasn't complaining. He knew he was being loud but he couldn't control it, all the feelings he felt came out of his mouth at once and as he took his final sigh of satisfaction he noticed that Magnus was lying next to him, his arm spread across Alec's chest, looking at his flushed face.

"Wow", was all Alec could say as he lay there staring at the ceiling but it's all Magnus needed to hear. He knew that it meant so much more than that.

Alec turned his head towards him and said "Now, your turn" and Magnus lay back with his hands behind his head as he felt his jeans being tugged down past his knees.


End file.
